SOA: Vyse's New Adventures
by heavnz773
Summary: This story takes 1 year after the events of SOA, this is about Vyse's new adventure's and there are new and familiar faces, trustme, it's better then it sounds. Please read and review. Chapter 2 uploaded.
1. People going seperate ways

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Skies of Arcadia.   
  
Chapter one: People going their seperate ways.  
  
Onboard a large vessel, the Delphius, the airship commanded by a well-known captain, was forcing it's way through the dark stormy night, trying to get to their destination, Sailor's Island. The sin of the thunder would struck all who got in it's way, even though the Delphius could take such an impact, the figure sitting in the captain seat, was not eager to take this highly dangerous risk that could actually take the life of such a guy, including his whole crew. The storm raged on, throwing down thunder bolt's and lighting, clouds started to send waves of destruction raining down the deck of the infamous ship. The weather out there in the skies was so ferious, so serious, that even the great explorer Domingo, before Vyse took that tite away from him, was even frightend enough to stay inside the cabin instead of being out in the lookout post. That reason enough, should send a vital message to the captain of the Delphius. Even everyone inside the ship was scared of this sizzling storm.   
  
The male guy sitting in the captain's seat with an clear eye-patch on his left eye stood up, standing about excalty 6 ft. tall, slim somewhere around 165 lbs, with his broad arm shoulders, tough rip muscles, and cleary was in great shape due to his body complexsion. The guy who seemed to have a look of a man, wasn't wearing much fancy clothes for such a captain of his statue, it was just a pair of brown boots that came up to his knee like any other pirate, with blue pants waging up to his waist, and a brown belt going across, and also another blue shirt that had a rip going across each forearm, the a blue sleeve going down each arm tied with a Christmas red rubberband.   
  
Vyse, a Blue Rogue and so called Pirate, is the captain onboard the Delphius airship. The guy stood up off the chair that he was sitting on in the bridge, waged his right arm foreward and halt an direct command. This meant that the order was to be done immeadiately. Vyse's pilot, which is Don at the time, he plot down the steering wheel while Han, a engineer under the wing of Brabham, was under a crucial position, while still in a young age, was ready to put in the cordinates.   
  
"Start lowering our altitude at once before this outrageous storm takes apart some of out ship's important parts!" commanded Vyse giving the order with haste in his words   
  
"Aye-aye captain" said both the pilot and the engineer   
  
  
  
The Delphius started to go into automatic mode, as it started to go down in altitude, they went really low, as low as it can be. Vyse and company owe their thanks to the people of Yafutoma for this great asset to their ship. They were ahead of their time. As the ship maintenance started covering the airship's windows or any other way that the air could get inside, because who knows how people breathe underground at such a low altitude.   
  
Vyse and everyone onboard the Delphius settled down and gave a relieved look. The Blue Rogue approached the pilot Don, and gave a satisfying look towards the trained experinced man.   
  
  
  
"I cant believe you steered the wheel that well and got this whole ship underway and out of who knows what's out there" said Vyse   
  
"You're a true veteran pilot" Vyse added to his comments towards Don  
  
"Thanks Cap'n" said Don   
  
  
  
"It means a lot when coming from you"   
  
"Oh? And why is that?" asked Vyse with a smirk across his face   
  
"Well, first of all, you're in great shape for someone who just turned 21 and became a man, a captain so young with knowledge beyond your youth, and you got this far in life son, I'm really proud of you" said Don with a pat on the back to Vyse  
  
"What a comment coming from someone who is 41 and is always drunk" said Vyse crossing his arms  
  
"Oh no sweat" said Don waving an arm  
  
  
  
Vyse and Don continued to exchange comments to each other as did the rest of the crew. They were all chit-chatting and seemed to be in a good mood even though they just literally escaped an death sequence. Vyse then started to notice that Aika and Fina, his two best friends, were chatting about something in particular and gave them both a sharpe look. The two girls started to gigle as Vyse walked up to them with a fairly amusing smile.   
  
"Hey ladies" Greeted Vyse in his as always staate of smooth talking with the women  
  
"What's so funny all of a sudden" questioned Vyse with a curious look on his face   
  
"Hey handsome" said Aika in her usual little perky voice  
  
"Hello Vyse" said Fina always in her polite greeting's besides the outfit she had on  
  
  
  
Just about a year ago, Fina had changed the way she dress and look to seem more compatiable with people, espeically people sailing such as Vyse and Aika. She had on a white vest with a inside stripes shirt, blue and white, and a white skirt. On the other hand, Aika was wearing her usual clothes, a yellow shirt and yellow skirt. The two girls seemed to have something on their mind and look like they want to show it to everyone. "Gee, what are they up to" wondered Vyse in his head until he had noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely. "Oops, thinking out loud again eh?" said Vyse. Everybody gave out a devastating laugh that shocked Vyse because Vyse was not known for his jokes, just his ways of doing things.   
  
"Umm Vyse...." said Fina which look like she is trying to get the words out her mouth but cant  
  
"Vyse.......... What Fina is trying to say is....." her voice fading into the air of the bridge   
  
  
  
"Come one, spit it out. You girls know I really know that I'm impatient" yelled out Vyse   
  
"Well......... Fina and I were thinking og going our ways" said Aika still trying to express her words   
  
"Yes! We were thinking on going somewhere" said Fina continued Fina  
  
"Okay, Vyse you know that We have had a dynamic time sailing and hanging out with you, but we just think that we need some girl to girl time" said Aika  
  
"Ya know Aika, if you just want to bail on everyone here....... It's okay" said Vyse his voice somehow sounding a little bit happy then came a sharpe smile  
  
"You're not mad?" asked Fina  
  
"Of course not. Are we mad guys?" said Vyse asking the rest of the crew members   
  
"Oh of course not, you guys can leave at anytime" said the crew   
  
"See. Dont worry. So where are you guys excatly headed" asked Vyse leaning back on a wall crossing his arm with all ears open   
  
"Well, first we are planning on going to Sailor's Island, rent a boat there, and sail to Nasr, in Maramba" said Aika sounding so excited  
  
"I guess thats you're plan" said Vyse  
  
"If thats what you girls want to do, then by all means do it, there is not a single care in this world that can actully stop you guys" said Vyse  
  
"Then let's get it underway" said Fina jumping up and down with Aika laughing and excited  
  
  
  
Vyse then went up to Don, and pushed his arm a little bit giving him a sign to follow Vyse for a while. Don said nothing of it and followed Vyse towards to the doors which was leading down to the opened bar onboard the Delphius. They said nothing during the long way down the rounded stairs but many smiles were going around their faces. Vyse got behind the counter and popped open a bottle of Bacardi and two glass on the counter, poured it in and the two men toast each other. Still, the two men said nothing but continued on. Finally, Vyse openend his mouth first.  
  
"You want me to start or you?" asked Vyse with an excited look of his own   
  
"Oh Yeah Baby!!" said Don gulping down the whole bottle of Bacardi   
  
"No more girls onboard this ship!!" said Vyse  
  
"Thats right" said Don with his face all red after drinking the enitre bottle  
  
"No more woman in Cresent Island, no more bossing us around, no more complaining about all sort of things, and best of all, we get to actually be men!!" said Vyse bending down and running everywhere after hearing such great news  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Set sail to Sailor's Island................................... 


	2. Onward with our lives

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Skies of Arcadia.  
  
Chapter two: Onward with our lives  
  
  
  
As Vyse and his companions made it to Sailor's Island the day after the killer storm, the two girls headed to the guildmaster, while the others stopped across and went inside the bar. The town of Sailor Island is a nice and calm town, but can get very crazy when there is big problems brewing, but overall, a nice pleaseant town. The people here are pretty nice and offer helping hands when needed, but not all are like that in this town. There is a small portion of bad apples. The sun was glowing with radiance as the people were outside gossiping with each others, while others worked and run shops.   
  
Aike and Fina entered the right acorss from the bar that Vyse and company had gone on, the two looked at each other and opened the door to go inside. The door made a little creaked sound as it was pretty old. Aika and Fina could remember their first time going here during their adventures, sailing around with Vyse. The smell was quite the same, still had the odor of beer. They noticed the guildmaster and proceeded.   
  
"Uh we liked to rent a boat please" said Aika with a sweet smile  
  
"Well, we have lots of 'em, which size would you like?" asked the guildmaster who had spoken to them in a grunt voice   
  
"Maybe you can help us with that, we would like a medium size boat that could store supplies for at least a day or two of travel" said Fina   
  
The guildmaster walked to the back in his booth to look up if there were any boats left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crew members onboard the Delphius had a good time in the bar, as Polly, the ship's cook, and her husband Robinson, the ship's sailor greeted their daughter. They had not visited her for about two weeks or so, but it was well worth the wait for the young little girl running the shop on her own and with the help of some waitresses. She had grown a lot during one year, and has had more experinced with business now.   
  
  
  
Don, was sitting in the corner of the bar, with Merida, the ship's jester entertaing him. He drunk about two bottles of beer already, a true alcoholic. Lawrence was leaning on the right wall of the bar next to barrels of cocktails, and crossing his arms facing down on the ground as usual. He was always like that, but as the days went on, he soon got along with everybody and lighten up a little. Khazim, and his other two gunmen, along with little Belle got to the Sailor's Island ship's parts to restock for their next cruise. While the two Yafutoman sisters, Kirala, and Urala, the ship's builder and cook went to the gift shop to also restock on items and asscceorys. Hans the young engineer, sat next to Marco chit chatting about kids stuff outside in front of the bar.   
  
Domingo, the ship's lookout, was sitting next to captain Vyse, beside the counter. Vyse was in a world of his own just thinking and not drinking. Domingo saw that Vyse didn't seemed to be his regular self, the carefree captain.   
  
  
  
"Vyse man, what's wrong with you today, you havent even touch your drink yet" said Domingo trying to help  
  
Vyse said nothing and stood quiet.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're actually woried about them? They'll be fine, so just chill" said Domingo waving his hair backwards and taking a sip of his drink  
  
"I mean.......... Two girls wondering off on their own, is that really a safe thing to let them do?" asked Vyse with a worried face  
  
"I have never seen you this tense before, relax. Even, I, the great Domingo respects you Vyse, so I know you made the right choice by letting them go off on their own like that" comforetd Domingo   
  
  
  
"Yea...... You're probably right" said Vyse wiping off his frowning face  
  
"Didn't yesterday, you were going crazy over the idea that they was leaving?!!?" inspecting Domingo   
  
"Yea! I should just sit back, relax, and enjoy my life!" said Vyse full of spirit   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fina and Aika walked out of the Sailor's Guild with a bright expression on theit faces.   
  
"Fina, aren't you excited? Were actually going off on our own!" said Aika full of joy  
  
"Yup. I think this is going to be great" answered Fina with a cute smile on her face  
  
  
  
While Aika and Fina were talking, Vyse and the whole crew burst out of the bar. As the two girls told Vyse about their plans and everything, Vyse thought it was an okay plan and agreed to let them off. The large group made their way to the far end road of Sailor's Island. Vyse and the rest of the people stood on one side while Aika and Fina were standing on the other side of the road saying their goodbyes as the ship they rented was ready to depart.  
  
"We'll miss you guys!!" said both of the girls waving their hands  
  
"Goodbye Vyse" said Fina in heer gentle tone  
  
"I'll miss you!!!" said Aika towards Vyse  
  
As the two girls turned around and walked off to their departing ship a voice behind them had called off.  
  
  
  
"Wait"  
  
The two girls turned around.  
  
"Aika! Fina! Here is a little bit of gold to start you guys off on your little thing" said Vyse scratching his head  
  
"Oh, thats so sweet" said Aika in her perky voice with a bright smile  
  
"Thanks a lot" said Fina   
  
"Were heading to Maramba now, there's a few things we have to do there, and then we will start our own little journey" said Aika  
  
"Goodbye" said the girls as they walked off to their waiting ships  
  
  
  
The two girls boarded their airship and departed. Thus, they have gone with their lives and it's time the rest of everyone do the same. "It would probably be a long time before I meet back with them, it's time for me to do what I have to do" thought Vyse   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Cabin onboard the Delphius................. In the Captain Private quarter room..............   
  
Entry journal: It begins  
  
"Perhaps I am being too dramatic, but I just feel that they have left my heart. Maybe so, I shall never forget those two goregeous girls and their way of looking towards life. Maybe........ It is fate to have those two leave.......... The memories we have shared, shall be forgotten in our hearts. Starting tomorrow, I shall be taking on a short personal journey to Pirate Isle. It has been quite a while since I last saw my family. I will be using one of the small ships that we have on the Delphius. While I am gone, I shall leave the old experienced Izamel in charge of everything. Izamel may not seem much, be he is a crucial part to my crew, so I rest everything in his skilled hands. And as for me, my short journey will be at least 4 days. Hopefully, Crestcent Isle will be in one peace. But just soon, I just know it, my story shall be unfold soon enough, I just have this feeling in my gut and I'm never wrong about these things. This better be a ride I bargained for."   
  
-Vyse  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vyse put down his ink littered feather pen back into the round hollow of the small box and closed his private entry journal.   
  
Afterwards, he turned off the little lamp he had on the desk and headed to bed. The wraps of his blanket over him while laying down on his bed seemed like a big dream in paradaise. Vyse has not had this feeling in months, but things are just coming together just fine for this Blue Rogue. Vyse fell asleep and had sweet dreams that night as the clouds in the sky started to form in a shape of a true captain.  
  
The next day Vyse woke up and tucked himself out of his bed. He walked towards the window which was to the left of his bed to look outside this one beautful morning to see the sun shinning brightly, the birds humming, and the skies air smelled delightful. Vyse had gone and did all of his business to be getting ready for Pirate Isle He went to the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed his Vortik Blade, and pistol. He warrped them around his waist and headed out the door with only his equipment.   
  
The first thing Vyse did when he got out of the Captain Private room was head down to the crew's cabin to find Izamel. When the Blue Rogue arrived he already found Izamel standing in front of his cabin room just chillin Vyse thought.   
  
"Izamel. Over here!" waved Vyse  
  
"Ahh Cap'n Vyse. As you can see, I am ready for everything you are about to throw at me" said Izamel hasty   
  
"Calm down mate, all I want you to do is get this Delphius ship back to Crescent Isle back in one peace. You sure you can handle this little job?" questioned Vyse putthing his hand on Izamel shoulders  
  
"Of course. I thought youwould of have given me some hard job to do!" said Izamel   
  
"I wouldn't put this much pressure on you. Anyways, once you get to Crescent Isle, make sure that everything is in order according to the procedures. Got it?" asked Vyse  
  
"No problem Cap'n!" said Izamel in a cheerful mood  
  
"Okay, I'm counting on you" said Vyse walking away towards the cellar  
  
  
  
Vyse went to the hold of the ship and opened the hatch to see five small ships which were use in case of emergency. Vyse just picked on of them and placed his belongings on them. The ships were quite small, it was meant for only one person. The ship was brown all around and had green stripes going across the side of the ship. Vyse put a red sacri crystal to power up the small ship as it had enough power for a journey. The veteran pirate remembered to bring extra crystal just in case of emergency.   
  
The small ship roared it's engine and blasted off into the sky. At first, Vyse had put the ship on auto mode and while he spread his legs out and layed down on the hard rack below the ship. He had a little white towel to cover his face. The winds were soft that day so he didnt have to worry about it being blowing away. Another reason for the towel is to cover his face from the radiant sun burning his skin. "Man this feel's like Nasr out here!" cried Vyse. He knew he had to live with this so he just shut his mouth and dealt with whatever problems that will come his way. This is only day one, so Vyse has to deal with this for abour 3 and a half or so more days.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the wind started to blow steams of hard power movement blowing the white towel off of Vyse face. The Blue Rogue didn't know what was up so he got up and looked around to spot a big ship coming towards his way. Vyse saw a big flag waving on the ship. All Vyse could tell of that ship, is it is a Black Pirate ship. The flag had a black emblem on it, which mean that this ship must attack ships that have many valuables. The eye-patch guy though of an brilliant idea, he would sneak onboard this black Pirate ship and steal their valuables, then making his grand escape.   
  
  
  
It would be a hard job to do since that Black Pirate ship is almost the size of the Delphius, and has many cannons going all over the place. Vyse then used his eye-patch on his left eye to take a closer look with the magnifer hook onto it. Vyse saw many men aboard that ship, guys with swords, guns, knives, firepower bombs, and seems to be a shit load of crystals. "Those crystals will become very handy once I attach it on my Delphius" Vyse thought. Vyse then set his ship off of auto mode and back to manual mode, he switched the programs around. The swift pirate turned his tiny ship around compared to that Black Pirate ship, Vyse flew somewhere high in the sky in altitude and waited for that ship to come.   
  
  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. 


End file.
